1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a painting system.
2. Discussion of the Background
WO2001/68267 and WO2005/46880 disclose painting systems in which painting robots and door operating robots are disposed respectively on two travel guide rails that are attached onto side walls of a paint booth at positions vertically different from each other.
In the painting robot disclosed in WO2001/68267, there is placed on a conveyor a vehicle body, which is conveyed into a paint booth. The paint booth has travel guide rails attached onto side walls thereof and mounted on the respective travel guide rails are door operating robots and painting robots that paint the vehicle body. The door operating robots and the painting robots are mounted respectively on the travel guide rails at positions vertically different from each other, so that the door operating robots and the painting robots are movable while crossing without interfering each other. In this conventional system, the painting robots are disposed on the upper travel guide rails while the door operating robots are disposed on the lower travel guide rails.
In the painting robot disclosed in WO2005/46880, a vehicle body is placed on a conveyor and is conveyed into a paint booth. The paint booth has travel guide rails attached onto a side wall thereof, and there are mounted on the respective travel guide rails door operating robots and a painting robot that paints the vehicle body. The door operating robots and the painting robot are mounted respectively on the travel guide rails at positions vertically different from each other, so that the door operating robots and the painting robot are movable while crossing without interfering each other. In this system, the painting robot is disposed on the upper travel guide rail while the door operating robots are disposed on the lower travel guide rail.